The broadcast users listen to broadcasting channels through broadcast receiving apparatus (such as radio etc.). The information related to broadcast users' behavior of listening to broadcast is valuable information, so a technological mean of effectively monitoring behaviors of listening to broadcast is needed.
The present disclosure is directed to methods and system that may eliminate certain shortcomings, as noted above or otherwise. However, it should be appreciated that such a benefit is neither a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize the art currently in the public domain. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, any identification or implication above or otherwise herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.